Most pre-cast cobblestones heretofore known have been formed as roundish-shaped stones. Others, such as described in German Patent Application DE 35 07 226 C2, published Mar. 14, 1991, disclose a two-tier cobblestone which comprises a base of substantially rectangular cross-section having rounded corners and parallel side walls and on top of which is recessed a cobblestone-like top section. The stones are laid side-by-side and in offset relationship with their flat surfaces touching longitudinally. A drain channel is formed in one of the side walls. Such stones are easily laid on a flat bed surface because their side walls and end walls are flat and the stones perfectly align with their side surfaces in facial contact. However, when a pavement is laid, it does not closely resemble real cobblestones but the usual pavement stones that are well known in the art and wherein all the stones resemble one another as the cobblestone recessed upper parts do not touch one another and are always separated by a uniform distance.